Yu-Gi-Oh! Evolution-X
by siderisn
Summary: James Yuba is an aspiring duelist who wants to be something more then a poor person. But when dark forces rise to cloud the world in darkness, James and five other heroes must come together and dispel this evil before it destroys the world, and them. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Hello everyone, this is what I think the next Yu-Gi-Oh! series would be like. So hope you all enjoy and please review! **

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Evolution-X:**

**Despite New Domino connecting to the Satellite, the poor are still isolated from the rest of the public. Down Town is the place where the poor and thieves live.**

**James Yuba is a duelist who lives Down Town. After the death of his parents, James uses his fathers deck in his honour. **

**James dreams of being more then someone from Down Town but finds himself fighting to save the world when an evil emerges.**

* * *

**1. Evolution of the Duel!**

* * *

_In other news, the reigning Duel King Isaac Globe has once again defended his title by winning the World Duel Championship. _

_Many people are calling Isaac the most legendary duelist of all time and some believe that he will never be defeated._

* * *

A young man on his sleek black duel runner sped through the streets of New Domino.

He wore a black jacket with dark blue jeans. He wore black shoes and his jacket hung open to show a black t-shirt with a red X on it. He had black hair that spiked out to the sides and brown eyes. He wore a black helmet and his runner was a black Yusei Go Edition 7. Similar to the original Yusei Go, by faster, could handle better and also had a better build, allowing it to take more hits then the original runner.

The Man looked around at the city. He loved it. All of the flashing lights and people, he really wished he wasn't so poor.

This man was in fact a duelist, James Yuba. A duelist who lived Down Town. And Down Town is a nasty place. Mainly because its like a hive for thieves and criminals. It was also dark. There wouldn't be all of these flashing lights. It was dark cold and lifeless. No one liked living there but if you were poor that's where you had to go.

James hadn't always been poor. His parents had been professional duelists; they were killed in an earthquake after losing a duel to some strangers.

James's father had given him his deck before he was crushed in the earthquake and told him to take good care of it.

After that, James met the spirit of Armoured Kuriboh, a card that was in his father's deck, and the latest known incarnation of the famous Kuriboh.

After his parent's death, any info regarding their deaths or identities were covered up. They had been professionals over in Madagascar were they were born and came to New Domino to fight tougher opponents. Therefore no know knew about them yet so there was no reason for anyone to be suspicious.

The erased existence of his parents also meant that they had to make sure James never said anything. They dumped him in an orphanage Down Town and he eventually grew to become a great duelist and engineer.

James eventually discovered a discarded Yusei Go Mark 7 and managed to repair it. Right now, the latest Yusei Go model was the Mark 20. Which was so much better then the original or any other model. James however was able to make adjustments to his runner and eventually make it a pretty sweet set of wheels.

James continued to speed through the streets when he saw some Sector Security officers arresting a little kid. He was wearing rags and tattered clothes.

As James closer he stopped so he could listen in.

"Your under arrest," said one of the Officers.

"But I don't have anything to eat," replied the Boy with tears in his eyes. "I have no choice but to steal food."

"Hey let him go!" demanded James.

As the Officers turned around, the Boy stepped on the Officers foot that was holding him. The Officer let go and the Boy bolted.

"Why you," said the Officer.

"Leave this to meet," said a voice as a big muscular man on a Quad Wheel duel runner appeared. He was wearing a blue vest with a badge and black pants. He also wore a white helmet. He had red eyes and a black beard.

"Well, well," said the Man. "If it isn't my old friend James Yuba."

"Officer Steel," replied James.

"Its Commissioner Steel now," replied Steel. "And I'm going to arrest you for this."

"Unless I beat you," replied James.

Steel smiled before he and James sped off down the highway.

"I'll activate the Speed World field spell!" declared Steel.

_Duel Mode Engaged. Auto Pilot Activated._

* * *

**James Yuba 4000 VS Commissioner Steel 4000**

**"Duel!"**

* * *

The two duelists sped off and Steel smirked evilly while James commented that he was going to win to himself.

* * *

**Turn 1: James **

**Speed Counters: James-0. Steel-0**

* * *

"I'll start this off!" cried James. "I draw!"

James looked at his hand and studied it. He had two trap cards, Chaos Bombing and Defense Draw. He had two speed spells, Turbo Stream and Speed Draw and also two monsters, Armoured Kuriboh and Black Speed Ninja.

As James looked at Armoured Kuriboh it gave a cry of joy and winked.

"Nice to see you to buddy," said James as he picked up the spirit card and played it. "I summon Armoured Kuriboh in defense mode!"

Armored Kuriboh: Defense 300

A small fury brown creature wearing silver armour appeared.

"Then I set two cards face down and end my turn!" finished James.

* * *

**Turn 2: Steel**

**Speed Counters: James 0-1. Steel 0-1. **

* * *

"A Kuriboh?" questioned Steel with a snort. "This duels going to be over much sooner then I thought! I'll finally get my revenge for when you beat me last time."

* * *

_Steel eyed James from the other side of the field as their duel continued. _

**_James: 1200_**

**_Steel: 1000_**

_On Steel's field was a giant wheel with spikes and on top of the wheel were two cannons. He also had a face down card. _

_Derby Cannon: Attack 2500_

_James had nothing but a face down card. _

_"This duels over!" declared Steel over to James._

_'Not yet its not!" replied James. "I draw!"_

_James looked at the card he drew and smiled. _

_"I summon Jump Blader in attack mode!" declared James. _

_Jump Blader: Attack 1000_

_A monster wearing blue spandex, a blue helmet and also wielding a sword appeared._

_"Now I use its effect to bring out another monster to the field! I choose Emerald Blader!" _

_Emerald Blader: Attack 1500_

_A monster clad in green armour that was covered in emeralds appeared. He had a green cape and an emerald sword. _

_"Now with Emerald Blader's effect I can bring out Ruby Blader!"_

_Ruby Blader: Attack 1500_

_A monster clad in red armour covered in red jewels appeared. They also had a red cape and a ruby sword. _

_"Now I tribute my Emerald Blader and Ruby Blader to advance summon Century Blader!"_

_Century Blader: Attack 2400_

_A white armoured monster with a white cape and silver blade appeared._

_"Then I use the card Pain of the Strong!" added James. "This continuous spell reduces the attack of all your monsters by 200 points times their level. Your level 7 monster loses 1400 attack points!"_

_Derby Cannon: Attack 2500-1100_

_"Now Century Blader attack!" commanded James._

_"Trap activate!" interrupted Steel. "Magic Cylinder! This will negate the attack and re-direct the damage at you!"_

_"I chain with my trap Dark Bribe!" cried James. "By making you draw one card I negate and destroy you trap! So my attack still works! Go! Century Slash!"_

_Century Blader slashed through Derby Cannon and Steel cried out as he watched his monster be slashed apart._

_Steel: 1000-0000_

_James: Win_

_Steel fell to his knees and James fist pumped the air._

* * *

"I draw!" cried Steel. "I summon Cop Gadget in attack mode!"

Cop Gadget: Attack 1600

A robotic cop appeared on the field.

"And thanks to its effect!" explained Steel. "I gain a speed counter for every machine type monster on my field! I have 1! So I gain 1 speed counter!"

Steel: Speed Counters 1-2

"Attack that puny monster!" commanded Steel. "Cop Laser!"

The robot cop pulled out a gun and fired a laser that caused Armoured Kuriboh to explode.

"I use Armoured Kuriboh's effect!" declared James. "Now I can discard any other Kuriboh's in my deck to the grave! I discard two Kuribohs! And now Armoured Kuriboh's second effect! For every Kuriboh that went to the grave this turn, you take 300 points of damage!"

Steel cried out as three Kuriboh spirits appeared and attacked him.

Steel: 4000-3100

"Now I activate my trap card Chaos Bombing!" shouted James. "This will destroy your monster as it destroyed one of mine! And then you take damage equal to half of its attack!"

The robotic cop exploded and Steel life points lowered.

Steel: 3100-2300

"Not bad!" spat Steel. "But I activate the speed spell Round Up Force! Usually I'd need to have 5 speed counters but because I gained more then 1 speed counter this turn, I can activate it anyway. So, because I lost a machine monster I can special summon two more copies from my deck! I call out two more Gadget Cops!"

Gadget Cop: Attack 1600

"And thanks to their abilities I get a speed counter for every machine monster on the field!" spat Steel. "I have 2, so each one gives me 2 counters!"

Steel: Speed Counters 2-6

"Now they can't attack but since I have 6 speed counters I can use Speed Fusion!" exclaimed Steel. "I fuse the two Gadget Cops together to summon Fortress Gadget Cop!"

Fortress Gadget Cop: Attack 2500

The top half of the Gadget Cop appeared. However it had spider legs and giant cannons on its shoulders and one in its chest.

"Uh oh," said James.

"Now I use Fortress Gadget Cops effect!" continued Steel. "By summoning it, I can destroy one spell or trap on your field! I choose your face down card!"

'This is not good,' thought James.

The chest laser on Fortress blasted a stream of red energy that destroyed his face down card.

"Now attack directly!" cried Steel.

The cannons on Fortress' shoulders charged up with energy and then launched a stream of blue energy at James. James cried out as the attack hit him and his runner slowed down.

James: 4000-1500

James: Speed Counters 1-0

Steel laughed crazily as he set a card and ended his turn.

* * *

**Turn 3: James**

**Speed Counters: James 0-1. Steel 6-7. **

* * *

"This duel is mine!" spat Steel. "Just give up now!"

"This isn't over yet!" declared James. "I believe in my cards, and that is why I'll win! I draw! I summon Black Speed Ninja!"

Black Speed Ninja: Attack 1000

A black ninja wearing a red belt with knives and throwing stars on it appeared.

"Now I use the speed spell Speed Draw!" exclaimed James. "Now I draw a card for every speed counter you have more then I do! I have only 1 while you have 7 so I draw 6! And now I play the speed spell Turbo Stream! Since you have more then double the amount of speed counters I do, my counters become equal to yours!"

James: Speed Counters 1-7

James sped up and caught up to Steel.

"A lucky move!" spat Steel.

"I activate the effect of Speed Ninja!" continued James. "I can now summon another monster from my hand! I bring forth another Black Speed Ninja!"

Black Speed Ninja: Attack 1000

"Now I play the speed spell Swap Force!" exclaimed James. "I sacrifice these two monsters and summon two level 4 or below monster from my deck to replace him! I summon Emerald Blader and Ruby Blader!"

Emerald Blader: Attack 1500

Ruby Blader: Attack 1500

"Now I play Speed Fusion!" declared James.

"No way!" cried Steel. "The same card as me!"

"I fuse Emerald and Ruby to summon Diamond Blader!"

Diamond Blader: Attack 2500

A knight clad in silver armour with diamonds appeared. He also had a white cape and a diamond sword.

"Now I use Diamond Blader's effect!" continued James. "I can special summon a blader level 4 or below from my deck! I choose the Evolver monster Jump Blader!"

"Your going for a Evolution Summon," stated Steel.

James smirked and replied, "You got that right! Jump Blader evolve Diamond Blader!"

Jump Blader came apart and attacked itself to different parts of Diamond Blader. The parts of Jump Blader glowed a bright blue and a shiny silver monster replaced Diamond Balder. This new monster had a drill like blade and the diamonds were replaced with crystals.

Crystal Edge Blader: Attack 2800

"A evolution monster," commented Steel.

"Attack with Drill Crunch!" commanded James as his monster used its drill blade to smashed apart Fortress Gadget Cop.

Steel: 2300-2200.

"Now I use my monsters effect!" shouted James. "When he destroys a monster you take damage equal to its attack! Go, Drill Pallets!"

Crystal Drill Blader held up its sword and the crystal spikes on it flew off and headed towards Steel.

"Trap activate!" interrupted Steel. "Gift of Energy! I discard Derby Cannon in my hand and gain life points equal to my discarded monsters attack!"

Steel: 2200-4700

Steel cried out as the pellets smashed into him.

Steel: 4700-2200

Steel: Speed Counters 7-5

"I set a card face down and end my turn!" finished James.

* * *

**Turn 4: Steel**

**Speed Counters: James 7-8. Steel 5-6**

* * *

"I draw!" exclaimed Steel. "I play the speed spell Gadget Recovery! I bring two machine monsters from the grave with their attack and defense points reduced to zero! I bring back Fortress Gadget Cop and Derby Cannon!"

Fortress Gadget Cop: Attack 0

Derby Cannon: Attack 0

"Now I play another Speed Fusion!" declared Steel. "I fuse these two monsters together to summon Fortress Cannon Cop!"

Fortress Cannon Cop: Attack 3000

A much bigger version of Fortress Gadget Cop appeared. This had a spiked wheel instead of spider legs and had four cannons that were huge.

"Time to lose!" laughed Steel. "Attack!"

The cannons unleashed huge streams of energy that destroyed James' monster in a huge explosion.

James: 1500-1300

"Turn end!" spat Steel.

* * *

**Turn 5: James**

**Speed Counters: James 8-9. Steel 6-7**

* * *

"I draw!" shouted James. "I play my trap Fallen Star Ascent! I resurrect a Evolution monster in defense mode and its attack is reduced to zero!"

Crystal Drill Blader: Defense 2000

"Now I play the speed spell Lost Drone Ascension!" continued James. "Now I can summon the materials of a monster that has been destroyed at any time during the duel! I bring back Century Blader and Jump Blader with their attacks reduced to zero!"

"So what?" spat Steel.

"I tribute all three monsters!" declared James. "And advance summon Dark Storm Dragon!"

Dark Storm Dragon: Attack 3000

A black dragon with a long body and sharp claws appeared.

"What…the," mumbled Steel.

"This card gains the original attack of one of the sacrificed monsters this turn! I choose Crystal Drill Blader!"

Dark Storm Dragon: Attack 3000-5800

"This can't be," mumbled Steel.

"Attack!" commanded James. "Dark Storm Blast!"

A stream of black energy exploded from Dark Storm's mouth and smashed into Steel's monster. Steel cried out as he lost the duel and he crashed his runner.

Steel: 2200-0000

* * *

**James: Win**

* * *

James smirked at Steel and sped away while Steel angrily cursed.

'One day,' thought James. 'I'll be out of Down Town and all of my friends will be too.'

Meanwhile, the King Isaac Globe stood on the porch of his house and looked out over the city. He sensed something big was about to happen.

* * *

**To be continued: **

**So tell me what you think by reviewing. Because I really want to know. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **

* * *

**Evolution Monster Explanation: **

**An evolution monster is a golden card in the extra deck. A specific monster, and usually just a normal Evolver monster is required for the summon. The two materials go to the grave and the evolution monster is summoned. It is usually a more upgraded version of the monster you used to summon it. **


End file.
